Profesionalidad
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Tras una terapia fallida, el Dr. Lance Sweets necesita desahogarse.


**Fandom**: Bones

**Personajes/Pareja**: Sweets, Cam. No pairing.

**Spoilers**: Algo de 4x04 pero sin demasiada importancia.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen pero sí el conjunto de esta historia así que cuidadín con el plagio.

**Resumen**: Tras una terapia fallida, el Dr. Lance Sweets necesita desahogarse.

**Notas**: No sigo todos los sucesos de la serie al pie de la letra (por ejemplo, la temporalidad) aunque soy bastante fiel a la idea que tengo de los personajes y sus conductas. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

- Es que no me escuchan y la mayor parte del tiempo me hacen sentir como un inútil...

El Dr. Sweets es el psicólogo que el FBI ha encomendado a la unidad. Es muy técnico y preciso, un verdadero profesional, pero su cara de niño dan la impresión equivocada. Supongo que para él también es un lastre del que a veces se siente decepcionado. Pero podría dejarse barba, a lo mejor eso cambiaba las cosas.

- ... de lo que estoy seguro es que me necesitan y...

- De eso no hay duda. - le interrumpo.

Sweets me mira con esa cara de "por favor, permíteme decir lo que he venido a decir", cara que viene siendo una costumbre porque la mayor parte del tiempo se ve interrumpido.

- El otro día me vino con Parker porque estaba obcecado en que tenía un trauma.

- ¿Por lo del dedo?

- Sí - su voz se eleva por momentos fruto de la exasperación que no puede ocultar - Y hasta que no le dije que su hijo tenía un trauma no paró.

- Booth estaba preocupado por su hijo y sabía que le pasaba algo. - concluyo. No es que quiera justificarle pero me resulta obvio.

- Pero si la mayor parte del tiempo no me hace ni caso... Solo porque se le ha metido en la mollera el hecho de que a él le pasaba un rollo psicológico que nada tenía que ver con el dedo pero que él sí creía que tenía que ver y...

- Pero ¿Parker tenía un trauma o no lo tenía?

- Bueno n... ¡sí! Pero esa no es la cuestión.

- ¿Y cuál se supone que es? Porque aun no me hago a la idea.

Sweets es un verdadero profesional. Levanta las manos, se pasea abriendo y cerrando la boca sin llegar a decir nada y cuando vuelve a hacerse dueño de sí mismo sigue con sus elucubraciones.

- No es que tenga un problema con él. Bueno, sí... Es... Es complicado. - y bufa.

Y si no entendiera que está desesperado y que no es momento, creería que me está poniendo ojitos.

- Yo... Solo quiero que las cosas funcionen.

- ¿No lo hacen?

- No puedo hacer mi trabajo si me toman por el pito de un sereno.

- Ya, supongo que es complicado. - Miro hacia el suelo, pensativa - ¿Y has pensado comentárselo a tus jefes?

- ¡¿Y meterle en un embrollo a Booth por todo esto?! ¡No! - y me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

- Creí que no te implicarías tanto emocionalmente

Sweets me mira suspicaz pero parece que no termina de pillar hacia donde quiero ir así que prefiere ser sincero, por si acaso.

- ¿Implicarme emocionalmente? Bien, vale, Booth es mi paciente pero existen las normas éticas y... esas implicaciones morales de hasta qué punto se puede tirar de la cuerda, ¿no? - asiento - Oye, ¿seguro que no estoy hablando con Brennan?

- Yo no soy psicóloga, Sweets. Solo trato de ayudarte.

- Ya - pone cara de fastidio. Es adorable. Pero tengo que ser objetiva porque si pongo el gesto maternal que reclama la situación, él se ofenderá. _Lógico_ - No tendría que... Yo que sé. Se supone que soy más fuerte que todo esto.

- Oye, es normal que de vez en cuando hayan casos que nos inquieten o nos pongan más... irritables de lo habitual. Somos humanos, ¿no?

- Sí, pero... pero es diferente. ¿no? - pero no parece convencido.

- Sí y no. Si te debates en la encrucijada de sí has hecho algo mal profesionalmente y por eso estás en esta situación, creo simplemente que es una paranoia. Seeley Booth es un cabezota, te lo digo yo, siempre se hace caso primero a sí mismo. Así que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Y bueno, Brennan es especial, pero seguro que de eso ya te has dado cuenta.

- Brennan no me preocupa. - el joven psicólogo se encoge de hombros y suspira - Es peculiar, no entiende los dobles sentidos y tiende a la literalidad de las metáforas, pero es brillante. En cambio Booth... es profesional también, sí, pero no se toma las cosas en serio como debiera y eso puede ser un problema. Trato de planteárselo y no hay manera.

- ¿Y crees que estás haciendo entonces algo mal?

- No lo sé. ¿Qué pensarías tú?

Me mira y sé que sus ojos me dicen que le da igual la verdad. Desde que entró por la puerta lo único que ha buscado son palabras de consuelo. Brennan es obvio que no habría sabido dar una respuesta balsámica pero está claro que Sweets ha venido aquí sabiendo lo que busca (además de que no puede desahogarse emocionalmente con Brennan porque trabajan en el mismo caso. Eso demuestra de nuevo lo profesional y correcto que es para todo). Si no fuera por esa maldita manía de ponerle un tinte psicológico a cualquier conversación, resultaría ideal. Es curioso que el equipo con el que trabajo esté compuesto de gente de personalidad particular. Hodgins, sin ir más lejos. Una mente brillante y de tendencia paranoica. La propia Brennan, tan complicada para entender según que cosas pero la mejor en su campo. ¿Y Zack? ¿Cómo narices pudo pasar lo que pasó?  
Pero ¿qué demonios? Se supone que debo de aportar consuelo no analizar a todo el Jeffersonian.

- Oye, yo... - se siente culpable y molesto, es normal. A nadie le gusta ir desvelando sus sentimientos y no obtener respuestas - Esto... ha sido una idiotez.

_¿En qué punto de la conversación se sentó y resulta que se acaba de levantar?_

- Sweets, está bien.

Trato de arreglarlo pero quizá sea tarde.

- No... Yo... - balbucea, tenso. Pone los ojos en blanco y podría contar como se da ánimos mentalmente. _Eres un profesional_ - Solo quería...

- ¿Desahogarte?

- Sí, eso.

- Y está bien, Sweets. En serio. No hay ningún problema por eso.

- Ya, pero... No quiero que pienses que tengo algún problema con Booth...

- ¿Por qué no te toma en serio?

- Bueno...

- Dale tiempo. El es de esa clase de gente que se deja influir por las opiniones de terceros. Seguro que ya lo sabes pero, la religión, el romanticismo, el fútbol... Para él son conceptos inamovibles dentro de su vida. Como partir de la idea de que los psicólogos son unos charlatanes cuenta cuentos que él no necesita para nada.

- ¡Pero disparó a un payaso!

- ¡Qué yo no estoy diciendo que no necesite terapia!

- Ya, ya... Es que... No sé como no puede verlo.

- Porque es Booth. Ya te lo he dicho. Dale tiempo. Necesita asumirlo y necesita coger confianza contigo.

- A veces creo que no es solo Booth el que no confía en mí.

- A la gente le da miedo que le estudien la conducta, Sweets.

- Lo sé.

- Piensan que pueden influir en sus pensamientos, que pueden manipularlos. Hay muchas historias de cocos al respecto.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿No crees que simplemente necesitan acostumbrarse a ti?

- Creí que medio año era situación suficiente para acostumbrarse... - sopesa desanimado.

- Para esa mentalidad preconcebida que deben modificar, creo que un poco más de tiempo sí les vendrá bien.

- Ya. Bueno. Supongamos que todo esto se debe a que he tenido un mal día...

- Ese es mi chico. - sonrío. Parece que la charla declina al fin.

- ... y necesitaba desahogarme.

- De acuerdo. Supongamoslo.

- ¡Eh! No creo que sea necesario decir que ambos nos debemos al secreto profesional, ¿verdad?

- ¿Me tomas por incompetente?

Se ríe. Nos reímos. Parece relajado. Eso me gusta y tampoco quiero esconderlo.

- Ha sido agradable charlar contigo, Cam.

- Lo mismo digo. Y si te sirve de consuelo, estoy empezando a dudar sobre la idea de que trates de teorizar todo.

- Oh... Creo que eso es un cumplido.

Y suelta una carcajada mientras sale del despacho. ¡Qué curioso es este Lance Sweets!

**N/A**: No puedo creer que no haya ningún otro fic en español con Sweets de protagonista. _¿Pero esto qué es?_

_Si les gusta, dejen **Rewiew**. **Eso ayudaría para escribir más**. Gracias._


End file.
